Talk:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam
CITATION NEEDED - or this article will be deleted. I'll look for one, but cite such announcements, please. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Check out da blogs Stolen Idea Vietnam is beign released in Winter 2010, strangely near when Call of Duty Black Ops is being released, stolen idea, or coincidence? :They may be doing a "remake" of Battlefield Vietnam (as they considered Battlefield 1943 a "remake" of Battlefield 1942). So, in itself, no, it's not much of a stolen idea (since the Vietnam War is a popular theme for pop culture), plus Black Ops isn't ONLY in Vietnam and doesn't feature the "frontlines" as should this expansion do. However, my opinion is probably biased, so I'll just go with a coincidence. Either way, there's nothing wrong in competition. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like the word "remake" here. "Remake" implies superiority, and as a wiki we must avoid implications. I am changing the trivia section to use the word "successor". Zealot Guy 22:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) vehicles It states on the page that the new vehicles are jet planes and submarines. Proof? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 22:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) None. It was deleted. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) NVA Car/Jeep I've done a bit of research (Wikipedia ftw) and found 3 possible jeeps that it could be. The GAZ-64, the GAZ-67 or the GAZ/UAZ-69. Any idea which it might be? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is the GAZ/UAZ-69 since it was made up until 1972, meaning it would have been made during the Vietnam War. We should see what exactly it is before we do anything though. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, then. We'll have to wait for another stream of information. At least we have an idea of what it might be. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, after seeing the Phu Bai Valley trailer, I can confirm its a GAZ/UAZ-69. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, it has the rounded front end unlike the 64 or 67. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bad Company 2 Vietnam's Weapons Does anyone know if we'll be able 2 use the weapons in BFBC2V in the modern day maps. For example well we be able 2 use the AK-47 in places like Nelson Bay? - The Asian Gangsta' 05:39pm, October 21, 2010 :Most unlikely. The expansion is more of a separate game, so weapons would probably not be carried into the full game. However, there has been no affirmation of such a statement, so I could be wrong. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) M2 flamethrower. Looks severely OP. Good range, high damage and after-effect damage, likely infinite ammo (with a cool-down time). It's going to be WaW all over again. YuriKaslov 17:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see when the game comes out... Though if it's as powerful as in WaW, it'll be even worse with no penalty on mobility. Though, from what I've heard, the after-effect damage from the fire can be extinguished with a medkit or by jumping in nearby water. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point, thats gonna be an interesting weapon... I never saw the M2 in W@W much, but its short range and mobility penalty made it a little more balanced. HC made it much worse tho. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 03:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I've seen in gameplay videos, the flamethrower has at least a 300 round ammo capacity (since the most ammo I've seen a player have left in the current magazine is 297, in the ammo counter the larger number was 297) Bryan91997 15:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam Soundtrack Apparently, the soundtrack is, as listed: *The Guess Who - Shaking All Over *Bobby Fuller Four - I Fought The Law *Box Tops - The Letter *Canned Heat - On The Road Again *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Count Five - Psychotic Reaction *Deep Purple - Hush *Edwin Starr - War *Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit *Jefferson Airplane - Somebody to Love *The Kings - All Day and All Of The Night *Martha and The Vandellas - Nowhere to Run *Rare Earth - Get Ready *The Kinks - You Really Got Me Now I'm not sure if this is actually true, but, apparently that's correct. If I were you, I'd find someone who has it for the PC so they can dig around in the game's files, and get you the actual list. I doubt that list is correct, though: I've only heard around four or five songs on the radio. 19:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :They said 49 soundtracks. o_O --SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The War Reports We'll i find this game amazing but DICE blew it on the radio dialog. Although it sounds great, CENTCOM is mentioned numerous times despite not being established until 1983. Simple fact checking guys come on! 17:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tour of Duty Helllllooooooooooooooooo Vietnam! So, out of curiosity, who here still plays B:BC2 Vietnam? I just bought the game and look forward to greasing some gooks with y'all. Was just hoping that, with Battlefield 3 out, there were still some good GIs and Charlie to fight with. Cheers! -- Demon971 -- 05:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : I know I still play it every now and then since Battlefield 3's acting all uppish. Also, I'm fairly certain 'gook' is a racist slur and is therefore kinda inappropriate for this site. Still, welcome to the battlefield, soldier. Th3 razor 10:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Perhaps, but it is a term frequently found in Vietnam literature. If anyone actually gets offended I'll change it. Otherwise I just used those words to set the mood. Anyway, thanks for the welcome and hope to see you on the battlefield, troop! -- Demon971-- 02:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC)